The prior art already discloses a mobile cowl for a cascade-type thrust reverser, comprising:                an interior wall having an anterior zone,        at least one shutter mounted such that it is articulated between a direct-jet position in which this shutter is situated facing said anterior zone and a reverse-jet position in which this shutter is situated away from said anterior zone, and        at least one link rod of which one end is connected to said shutter in order to actuate it from one of said positions to the other.        
The other end of the link rod is intended to be connected to the inner fixed structure of the thrust reverser, and the switch of the shutter from one of its positions to the other is achieved under the effect of the sliding of the mobile cowl with respect to the fixed structure of the reverser.
When the shutter is in the direct-jet position, that end of the link rod that collaborates with the shutter lies very close to the anterior zone of the internal wall of the mobile cowl.
This forced proximity is accentuated in thrust reversers destined for large engines, in which attempts are made to minimize the radial thickness separating the shutter from the exterior wall of the mobile cowl.
Now, if an engine duct ruptures when the thrust reverser is in the direct-jet position, the link rod may undergo a certain outward movement, with the risk of puncturing the internal wall of the mobile cowl in the anterior region thereof and thus leading to disorder that is unacceptable in the face of the safety regulations in force.
The risk of such link rod movement also arises in particular navigational situations such as, for example, when the airplane is making a turn in flight, and when substantial pressure differences are experienced across the periphery of the external zone of the mobile cowls of the thrust reverser.